


La mémoire sensorielle

by KuriQuinnFR (KuriQuinn)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, CPR, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heartbeats, Romance, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriQuinn/pseuds/KuriQuinnFR
Summary: Elle ne respire pas, et ne montre aucun signe de vie, et ça l’inquiète.





	La mémoire sensorielle

**Author's Note:**

> **Résumé / demande initiale:** Puis-je demander une fan-fiction qui s’agit de Sasuke écoutant les battements de cœur du Sakura et/ou de lui faire la RCP? Vous ne devez pas le faire si vous n’avez pas d’intérêt, mais je pensais de vous le suggérer.
> 
>  **Avertissement :** Cette histoire utilise des personnages, situations et principes qui partage à Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump et Viz Media. Aucune violation sur leurs droits d’auteur, relatives aux émissions, novélisations, bandes dessinées ou histoires courtes, n’est prévu par KuriQuinn d’aucune manière. Cette histoire a été écrite uniquement pour l’amusement de l’auteur et le divertissement des lecteurs. Il est sans but lucratif. Toute ressemblance à de vrais organisations, institutions, produits ou personnes existants ou ayant existe ne serait que pure coïncidence.
> 
>  **Note de l’auteur :**  Le fleuve que je mentionne est vaguement basé sur Bolton Strid. Recherche-le sur Google. Aussi, en ce qui concerne la chronologie, cette histoire se déroule après le prologue, mais avant les examens, donc Sakura n’est pas arrivée dans l’habitude de sauver Sasuke ou Naruto.
> 
>  **Remerciements:** J’aimerais donner un grand merci a [ninazarechnaya](http://ninazarechnaya.tumblr.com/) et [rhaellatully](https://rhaellatully.tumblr.com/) qui ont m’aider à éditer cette traduction de mon original histoire « [Sense Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823594) »

Sasuke est allongé sur la poitrine de sa femme, l’oreille pressée contre son sternum tandis qu’il écoute le battement frénétique de son cœur. Son propre pouls se bat en contrepoint, et ses poumons brûlent de l’oxygène qu’il négligeait alors qu’il se livrait à  _d’autres_  activités.

Non pas qu’il s’en plaigne.

La vibration régulière des battements du cœur de Sakura résonne à ses oreilles comme un hymne victorieux. Il ne cesse jamais d’être étonné de la fierté primitive qu’il ressent lorsqu’il l’entend. Il suppose que c’est en partie de la fierté masculine basique, mais c’est surtout le fait de savoir que ce sont les battements du cœur de  _Sakura_. Elle possède une telle force brute et tant d’endurance que lorsqu’elle perd le contrôle d’elle-même à cause de  _lui_ …

Ça l’étonne toujours, même après des années de mariage.  

C’est presque aussi étonnant que le fait que personne n’ait jamais écouté, et n’écoutera  _jamais_  les battements de son cœur de manière aussi intime.

Sasuke pousse doucement son nez contre l’étendue plate du sternum de Sakura, et ses lèvres frôlent la peau entre ses seins dans un quasi-baiser alors qu’il lève les yeux vers elle. Son visage est détendu, ses yeux mi-clos, et sa bouche s’étire en un sourire satisfait.

C’est rare qu’il ait l’occasion de la regarder si ouvertement. On l’a élevé dans l’idée que c’était impoli de fixer les gens du regard, et même à l’âge adulte, il se permettait seulement de la regarder du coin de l’œil. Le mariage n’a pas mis fin à cette habitude.

Elle est incontestablement belle ainsi, emmêlée dans leurs draps avec l’aube qui se lève dans ses cheveux. Sasuke se demande s’il aurait compris ce fait plut tôt s’il était resté grandir à Konoha au lieu d’aller chercher sa fortune ailleurs. Enfant, il était tellement rempli de douleur et de colère que le concept même de beauté n’avais aucun sens à ces yeux. Même s’il le voyait—même s’il voyait  _Sakura_ —il ne l’aurait pas reconnu.

Un souvenir lui apparaît alors, avec la clarté surprenante qu’ont parfois les souvenirs refoulés ; tout est tellement présent qu’il se demande un instant s’il n’a pas activé son Sharingan.

記憶

Sasuke se propulse d’une épaisse branche et tournoie sur lui-même, lançant deux kunai en arrière pour bloquer le barrage de shuriken dont lui-même et Sakura sont la cible. Leur attaquant lâche un juron et Sasuke se redresse, atterrit sur une branche proche avant de décoller à nouveau.

« Ils nous rattrapent ! » lui lance Sakura. Bien que son ton soit inquiet, Sasuke remarque le hochement déterminé de sa tête. Leur ruse marche : les nukanin ont choisis de les prendre en chasse au lieur de se préoccuper de Kakashi et de Naruto.

Sasuke n’aime pas jouer l’appât, mais c’est parfois inévitable. Ce group de nukanin est particulièrement plus intelligent que ceux dont l’équipe s’occupe habituellement, donc le plan doit être exécuté avec soin. Comme Kakashi est le plus fort de l’équipe et que Naruto est incapable d’élaborer le moindre subterfuge sans tout faire foirer, la tâche incombe donc à Sakura et Sasuke. Ils doivent mener leurs assaillants vers un bosquet spécifique, où Kakashi et Naruto se préparent pour une embuscade.

Faire l’appât est d’habitude facile, mais l’un des nukanin poursuivant a une commande brutale de  _d_ _ō_ _ton._ Des explosions concessives secouent l’air, déracinant les arbres avant que Sakura et Sasuke puissent atterrir, et barattent le sol en dessus.

_Nous avons réussi à garder une longueur d’avance jusqu’à maintenant, mais s’il continue à nous rattraper, ça ne durera pas longtemps._

Presqu’au même instant, il y a un fracas bouleversant, et l’arbre sur lequel Sakura vient d’atterrir, explose en un million d’esquilles.

« Sasuke! » crie Sakura.

Il le voit au même moment qu’elle : un plan d’eau bien caché par des feuilles et des branches. Trois mètres d’épaisseur, il mène à une chute d’eau rugissante à un demi-kilomètre d’eux.

Quand même, c’est une meilleure option pour tomber là, au lieu de la terre impitoyable, qui continue à rouler sous la technique du nukanin.

Sakura et Sasuke orientent leur descente vers l’eau.

D’abord, la chance semble de leur côté ; ils atterrissent tous les deux sur la surface flottante de la rivière, leur chakra les gardant debout. Sakura rit en triomphe, et même Sasuke parvient à sourire. Kakashi leur a appris à grimper aux arbres en utilisant le chakra, mais c’est Sakura qui a franchi l’étape suivante et a commencé apprendre à se contrebalancer sur l’eau. Une fois qu’elle l’a appris, c’était seulement une question de temps avant que Sasuke fasse de même.  

Leur satisfaction est de courte durée.  

Ils ont seulement pratiqué sur des surfaces calmes, et cette rivière n’a rien de ça.

Le courant est plus rapide que prévu, les obligeant à lutter pour garder l’équilibre. Les vibrations supplémentaires de la terre qui gronde à chaque côté n’aident pas les choses. Avant que Sasuke puisse reprendre sa position, il tombe dans l’eau. En juger par son cri, Sakura le suit.

Sasuke s’attend à heurter le fond de la rivière et l’utiliser comme un moyen de se propulser hors de l’eau, mais il découvre bientôt  _qu’il n’y a aucun fond_.

L’eau des rapides a caché des profondeurs inattendues. Tout ce que Sasuke peut faire de nager vers le haut et émerger, halètement.

Au loin, il entend une agitation : Kakashi et Naruto ont apparemment engagé l’ennemi. Au moins cela enlève la pression pour Sakura et Sasuke pour rallier une attaque. Maintenant, s’ils pouvaient seulement sortir de la rivière pour les rejoindre !

Plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

À quelques mètres de lui, Sakura griffe inefficacement l’eau mousseuse, ses mains brillantes avec son chakra alors qu’elle essaie de se redresser. Sasuke fait la même chose, ses muscles brûlant de l’effort alors qu’il cherche un rocher ou une branche à laquelle s’accrocher. Il y a plusieurs grosses roches qui jaillissent de l’eau, divisant le courant de chaque côté, mais elles sont trop glissantes.

Le courant s’accélère maintenant, et en gardant à l’esprit les chutes à venir, Sasuke sait que ce n’est pas un bon signe.

Enfin, Sakura parvient à sortir de l’eau partiellement, mais ses bras tremblent contre la surface instable, et elle retombe sous la surface. Au même moment, sa tête se claque contre l’un des rochers à proximité.

Bien que Sasuke ne puisse pas l’entendre au-dessus du rugissement des vagues, il sent la fissure presque dans ses os. Immédiatement, Sakura devient molle, et son corps disparaît de la vue.

« Sakura ! » Sasuke crie en s’étouffant sur un jet d’eau.                  

Il avale une bouffée d’air et plonge sous la surface de la rivière. Les profondeurs obscures aveugleraient une personne ordinaire, mais son Sharingan lui permet d’apercevoir Sakura facilement. Le contre-courant porte sa forme inconsciente, faible comme une poupée de chiffon ; un nuage noir insubstantiel entour le côté de sa tête.

Sasuke avance sous l’eau, luttant contre le courant pour atteindre Sakura. Deux fois, il doit pousser la tête au-dessus de la surface pour respirer et c’est à ces moments-là que ses yeux aigus remarquent comment la rivière s’est élargie. Le tonnerre du courant est plus fort maintenant, et Sasuke peut voir plus clairement ce que la forêt obscurcissait auparavant : la chute d’une cascade.

Sasuke a peu de talent pour  _suiton_ , mais il forme les signes nécessaires avec ses mains, invoquant le chakra dont il a besoin pour se forcer à avancer vers Sakura. S’il peut juste l’atteindre avant qu’ils tombent la cascade—

La force de sa technique ne parvient pas à atteindre Sakura; ses doigts ne font que frôler ses cheveux fluides, puis le courant les sépares et les descend.

Alors que Sasuke dégringole avec la force de la cascade, une pression tonitruante l’entoure et sa vision devient temporairement blanche. Quand ses sens lui reviennent, c’est avec la brutalité d’un assaut frontal. Sa peau brûle aux endroits où il a gratté contre les rochers, et ses poumons souffrent autour de la bouchée d’air qu’il a pris avant sa chute.

Il ne peut pas bouger.

À quelques mètres de là, il voit la figure de Sakura battu contre le sol de la rivière. Il ne peut pas l’atteindre parce qu’il est lui aussi pris au piège dans les eaux tumultueuses et tourbillonnantes du bassin. La force physique ne les sortira pas d’ici, pas avant qu’ils ne soient écrasés sous la pression et se noient. 

Si Sakura n’a pas déjà noyé.

L’estomac de Sasuke se crispe à cette pensée ; une chaleur s’élève en lui.

Avec tout le chakra qu’il lui reste, Sasuke forme la boule de feu la plus puissant qu’il peut, en bougeant son corps petit à petit dans la direction d’où vient la pression impitoyable.

Le chakra enflammé explose autour de lui, s’affaiblissant presque immédiatement, mais créant une bouffée d’oxygène qui bouillonne autour de lui et vers la surface.

Ça suffit pour donner une ouverture à Sasuke, et il se dirige vers Sakura. Il saisit la fille avant de donner le coup de pied le plus fort possible pour échapper au courant. Il y a une sensation de tiraillement lorsque le bassin se remplit de nouveau avec la masse de l’eau tombant, mais Sasuke parvient juste à les sortir de son chemin.

Ils ne sont pas encore en sécurité, encore piégés bien plus profondément sous la surface que ce à quoi que Sasuke s’attendît.

Il faut plusieurs coups de pied désespères contre l’eau pour les amener vers le haut. Ses poumons brûlent avec les coupures d’un million de kunai, et sa vision est brouillée par le manque d’oxygène quand—enfin!—ils surfacent.

Le premier souffle est à la fois pur et tortueux, mais il l’ignore, manœuvrant Sakura à travers de l’eau aussi. Bien que l’épuisement lui menace, il se concentre de ramener la fille vers la rive.

Lorsqu’il se trouve en sécurité, Sasuke cède presque à la tentation de fermer ses yeux et se détendre, mais la forme inébranlable de Sakura l’en empêche.

Elle ne respire pas, et ne montre aucun signe de vie, et ça l’inquiète.

Les mouvements de Sasuke sont aussi léthargiques qu’un somnambule, mais il vérifie les voies respiratoires de Sakura et sa respiration. Quand il ne sent rien, il cherche aussi son pouls ; il est faible et ralentit à chaque seconde.

« Allez, Sakura ! »

Sasuke commence des compressions, essayant de garder le sang en circulation.

Quand il n’y a pas de changement, il se penche sans hésiter et pince le nez de Sakura, scellant sa bouche autour de la sienne. Sa poitrine se dilate de ses deux respirations aigues, et il recule, prenant un moment pour observer et espérant qu’elle commencera à respirer par elle-même. Quand rien ne se passe, il retourne aux compressions thoraciques. Après chaque trentaine, il s’arrête et respire en elle ; chaque fois dont le cycle ne donne aucun résultat, son désespoir monte.  

« Arrête ça, Sakura! » gronde-t-il, pressant tout son poids derrière les talons de sa main alors qu’il  _force_  son cœur à battre.  

En attendant, il scrute la lisière de la forêt, espérant un signe de Kakashi ou de Naruto. Sasuke a besoin d’aide—il est tenté de les appeler, mais sa gorge est crue à cause de ses luttes dans la rivière et de respirer pour Sakura.

C’est probablement pour le mieux qu’il ne peut pas pousser un cri. Si des ennemis traînards les remarquent maintenant, Sasuke ne sera pas en position de protéger Sakura ou lui-même.

Il peut sentir son chakra se vider alors que le Sharingan et l’effort physique de son corps commencent finalement à faire des ravages. Il s’affaiblit, et bientôt, il ne pourra même pas Sakura maintenir en vie.

« Je…t’interdis…! » il grogne à la fille immobile et convoque chaque once d’énergie qu’il peut rassembler. Reste…avec moi… _merde_!

L’esprit de Sasuke va à cent à l’heure tandis qu’il essaye de trouver une autre solution— _n’importe quoi!_ —pour sauver Sakura. Son désespoir et sa terreur montent de plus en plus haut.

Puis, contre toute attente, elle convulse.

L’eau déborde sur ses lèvres et elle tousse, à bout de souffle.

_Elle est vivante !_

Sasuke pense qu’il pourrait applaudir si son bon sens ne s’est pas manifesté. Doucement, il manœuvre Sakura dans une position de récupération de son côté.

« Sakura! » dit-il, incapable de cacher son soulagement.

« Sa…suke…? » elle répond d’une voix empâtée.

« C’est moi, » il confirme.

Dès qu’elle est stabilisée, et que ses épaules en bougeant chaque fois qu’elle inhale et exhale sans que rien n’obstruant ses voies respiratoires, Sasuke s’effondre à côté d’elle. Sakura respire fort, les yeux mi-clos, et à peine consciente de ce qui se passe. Elle est plus inconsciente que non, mais ce n’est plus le sommeil troublant des noyés.

« Qu’est-ce… ? » elle essaie de dire après un moment, mais ne peut pas tout à fait former la question.

« Tu t’es cogné la tête dans la rivière et presque noyé, » explique-t-il.

« Ah… » Elle essaie de lui regarder, mais ne peut pas concentrer. Sasuke s’inquiète que peut-être elle ait été privée de l’oxygène pendant trop longtemps.

« Sakura, écoute-moi, » il commande, en répétant son nom jusqu’à ce qu’elle se concentre sur lui avec beaucoup d’effort. Tu t’es cogné la tête. Tu pourrais avoir une commotion cérébrale, donc tu ne peux pas t’endormir.

—D’accord… »

Mais ses paupières sont déjà tombantes.

« Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! » commande-t-il. Reste éveillé !

—Mais…j’ai sommeil…

—Je m’en fiche, » il dit, puis il prononce des mots qu’il n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire : Parle-moi. 

—De quoi? marmonne-t-elle.

« N’importe quoi, il dit. Mais, un moment plus tard, il se corrige. Elle devrait parler de quelque chose que lui fait réfléchir ; il va la garder éveillée, et ça l’aidera à savoir si elle a subi des lésions cérébrales. Explique-moi les règles de Shinobi. »

Sur la base de son froncement de sourcils, il semble qu’elle essaie d’incliner sa tête.

« Un shinobi…doit toujours…donner la priorité…à la mission. 

—Non, tu dois les réciter dans l’ordre, il corrige. Quelle est la première règle ?

Elle fronce les sourcils encore, mais commence à réciter tout le code depuis le début, faisant une pause après chacun pour expliquer les différentes interprétations des règles. C’est un soulagement, et même un peu impressionnant, que les connaissances de Sakura sont si vastes même dans un état semi-conscient.

 _Ce serait bien si elle montrait ce genre de compétences sur le terrain_ _…_

C’est une marque de son état embrouillé qu’elle ne remarque pas quand il tendra la main, deux doigts sur son cou pour observer son pouls.  

Les yeux de Sasuke brûlent, lui suppliant de dormir, et ses niveaux de chakra sont dangereusement bas, mais il doit s’assurer que Sakura reste stable. Il y a un pourcentage élevé qu’elle peut souffrir des complications s’il ne la surveille pas.  

Son énergie reste presque épuisée. Il n’arrivera jamais à Kakashi ou Naruto maintenant, pas avec Sakura dans cet état.

(Il préfère ne pas trop s’attarder sur sa propre faiblesse.)

Sasuke se concentre plutôt sur le rythme du sang de Sakura, le pouls contre ses doigts comme une attache tangible à la conscience. La voix de Sakura est d’un monotone léger, et elle prend des pauses pour respirer entre les récitations. D’une manière ou d’une autre, la respiration de Sasuke se synchronise avec la sienne.

Sakura est vivante.

Il l’a sauvée.

Il était  _capable_  de la sauver, et pas seulement d’un nukanin brandissant une épée. Il a lutté contre la mort—contre la Nature elle-même—et a gardée Sakura en vie.

Et il est…reconnaissant?

_Non. C’est plus que ça._

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il éprouve un sentiment indubitable de connexion amicale. Un qui n’est pas né de la compétitivité ou de la volonté de devenir plus fort.

Envers Sakura.

Il est si surprenant qu’il secoue physiquement et se met dans une position debout.

_Non._

« Sasuke? » demande-t-elle, vaguement consciente de son agitation.

« Ce n’est rien, » il répond sèchement. Continue.

Mais il ne fait plus attention à ce qu’elle dit.

Sasuke ne peut pas avoir aucuns liens ou affections s’il veut se venger. Surtout pas pour quelqu’un qui se soucie de lui, parce que les gens qui se soucient de lui finissent blessés. Il ne peut pas se préoccuper du bien-être de Sakura au-delà de celui d’un coéquipier.

 _C’est juste plus de préparation_ , se dit-il.

Sauver Sakura, c’était nécessaire pour l’entretien de l’équipe. Si elle meurt, l’équipe 7 recevra probablement quelqu’un d’autre qu’ils ne connaissent pas. Ensuite, ils devraient réapprendre tous les trucs d’équipe depuis le début.

 _Une fois, ça suffit_ , il décide.

Sasuke s’écarte de Sakura, la mettant littéralement à bout de bras pendant qu’il se renfrogne sur ses genoux. De temps en temps, il vérifie le pouls de Sakura et sa respiration, mais il ne laisse pas sa peau toucher la sienne plus qu’il n’en a besoin.

_Je ne serai pas faible._

Il jette un coup d’œil furieux dans le lointain, espérant que sa colère et sa frustration, d’une façon ou d’une autre, atteindront au-delà de la forêt et trouveront l’homme qu’il a l’intention de tuer.

_Si je peux vaincre la mort, je peux te vaincre aussi, grand frère._

Sakura n’a rien à voir avec ça.

Comme pour le railler, ses yeux retombent sur le visage de Sakura, qui est commencé à gonfler et à se meurtrir. Le côté gauche de sa lèvre est fendu, probablement causé par le contacte contre une roche sous-marine.

Sasuke remarque le goût métallique du sang dans sa propre bouche, et se demande un instant son origine, puisque son propre visage n’a pas été blesse. Un instant plus tard, il sent ses joues brûler alors qu’il réalise la raison du goût.

 _Avec un peu de chance, elle ne s’en souviendra pas trop_ , pense-t-il.

Pour couvrir sa réaction, il exige d’un ton dur, « Quelle est la Règle 25? »

Il refuse de la regarder longtemps après l’arrivée de Kakashi et de Naruto.

記憶

La sensation de doigts passant à travers ses cheveux le ramène au présent. Il cligne des yeux, enregistrant des yeux verts le regardant avec amusement et curiosité.

« A quoi penses-tu si intensément ? » demande Sakura en voix douce, repliant la frange de Sasuke derrière son oreille.

Sasuke reste silencieux pendant un moment, puis répond, « La fois où je t’ai sauvé la vie. »

—Laquelle ? Sakura fait semblant de gémir.

C’est une blague qu’ils partagent depuis longtemps ; ils ont tous les deux sauvé la vie de l’autre plus souvent qu’ils peuvent compter. Il y a eu un certain nombre des belles évasions et des dangers évidents qu’aucun n’aurait dû s’éloigner.

Et pourtant, ils l’ont fait.

En privé, Sasuke croit que Sakura l’a sauvé plus qu’il ne le pourrait. Elle essaie parfois d’argumenter, mais Sasuke le sait mieux. Certaines nuits, ses doigts frôlent la peau étirée des cuisses de Sakura et de son ventre, et c’est l’argument le plus convaincant que Sasuke puisse jamais faire. Elle n’a jamais guéri les marques de sa grossesse, et bien qu’il doute qu’elle ne le fasse jamais, il en est toujours content.

Il pense à cette fille maigre au front trop grand et au garçon maussade qui avait trop vécu dans sa vie courte.

« As-tu déjà cru qu’on finirait comme ça ? » demande-t-il, partageant ses pensées dans un rare moment de franchise.

Sakura sourit, ses yeux doux, rassurants et incontestablement remplis d’amour. « La plupart du temps. »

Il hoche la tête, pas surprisse. Il y a eu des moments dans sa vie où il faisait si sombre que même le cœur le plus optimiste aurait douté.

« Et tu ? » elle veut savoir.

Il considère, pensées ramenées au temps sombre et au-delà. Il pense au jour dans la rivière, quand il pensait que Sakura allait mourir. Et puis, il réfléchit aux pensées qu’il croyait irrationnelles dans son esprit paniqué puis soulagé quand elle fut hors de danger.

« Je pense que oui, » dit-il. Même si je ne le savais pas.

—Peut-être tu l’espérais, » suggère-t-elle.

« Mm. »

Il ne dispute pas de ça. Même dans les profondeurs de désespoir, c’est l’instinct humain de s’accrocher au moindre espoir.

Sakura passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les yeux de Sasuke se ferment de contentement. Il peut encore sentir le cœur de sa femme battre contre l’endroit où son menton repose, et il se contente de se perdre dans le rythme.

Après un moment, les doigts de Sakura commencent à tracer le cou de Sasuke et le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Tu sais, ronronne-t-elle, ses ongles frôlant sa peau, il y a au moins une demi-heure avant que le bébé ne se réveille. »

Sasuke frissonne, même si certaines parties de son anatomie commencent à enfler de chaleur encore une fois.

« Elle a deux ans, insiste-t-il, elle est à peine un bébé. 

—Elle sera toujours notre bébé, » rétorque sa femme, le tirant avec insistance vers le haut.

Il concède avec peu d’arguments, en permettant Sakura de le rapprocher et de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Alors qu’il se détend dans le baiser, elle se retire de lui et sourit.

« À moins que tu ne veuilles pas en faire un  _deuxième_? »

Sasuke se fige, l’esprit complètement vide pendant un moment, et même son sang, toujours précipité vers le bas, semble se coaguler.

Puis il voit la lueur amuser dans les yeux de sa femme.

« D’abord, voyons voir si nous survivons cette terrible étape des deux ans, lui dit-il sèchement, jurant silencieusement de lui rendre sa tentative de le secouer.

—Nous avons survécu à une déesse de la vengeance et à la fin du monde, lui rappelle-t-elle.

—Nous étions plus jeunes.

—Je suis encore jeune ! » elle proteste, avant qu’il profite de son indignation de sa manière préférée.

Il n’y a plus de discussion après ça, alors qu’il se concentre sur remettre le cœur de Sakura à l’épreuve.

終わり 

**Author's Note:**

> _Les commentaires et les remarques constructives sont toujours apprécies! Si vous voudrez soutenir mon écriture, vous devriez vérifier sur mon site._   
>  _**栗**_


End file.
